The Greatest Man
by J. Hicks
Summary: Jack's nosy neighbor listens to a song and thinks.


Season: It could be anywhere a couple of seasons in. Alternate reality.

Content Warning: Character Death!

Disclaimers: Stargate, anything related to it, and the song "The greatest man I never knew" don't belong to me. They belong to people with way more money than I have.

Feedback: It would be great, good, bad, indifferent...

Authors Notes: Okay I know this is a little bit strange, but when I was listening to this song this popped into my head.

ENJOY!

Here you come again, you wave as you get out of the car. You took the truck today I see. Clutching that leather jacket around you as if it is twenty below outside, it's not even chilly.

I turn my head as the radio station switches to another song.

_The greatest man I never knew  
_

_lived just down the hall  
_

_and every day we said hello  
_

_but never touched at all_

Do you think of Jack when you here this song Sam? I do. He lived across the street from me for years. When he first moved in he seemed so upset, but over the years he changed, he seemed happier.

_He was in his paper_

_I was in my room  
_

_How was I to know  
_

_he thought I hung the moon  
_

_The greatest man I never knew  
_

_came home late every night_

_He never had too much to say_

_ too much was on his mind_

They told me your name was Sam. They told me that you had been his second in command, you were in the military too. Did you talk much with him? We never spoke much. Oh he'd ask me how my flowers were when he'd think about it. Little things like that, but I could always tell how his day had gone by the way he'd wave.

_I never really knew him  
_

_and now it seems so sad  
_

_Everything he gave us_

_took all he had_

I never knew him like you knew him Sam. I remember him seeming to become happier, more alive everyday. I didn't understand until that one Christmas. I saw his smile when the two men knocked on his door. The look on his face when he opened the door to find you though, it was breathtaking. It was then that I knew I had found the reason for his change. I knew I'd like you then Sam, even if I didn't know you.

_Then the days turned into years  
_

_and the memories to black and white  
_

_He grew cold like an old winter wind  
_

_blowing across my life_

After years of all of you stopping by, of all the smiles and happy waves, you just stopped. All of a sudden he started to slide backwards. I was so upset for him. Maybe you found someone else, or maybe you just went away. I don't know what happened, but in the end you must have come back. In the end happy Jack was back.

_The greatest words I never heard  
_

_I guess I'll never hear  
_

_The man I thought would never die  
_

_s'been dead almost a year_

I had really thought Jack had become invincible. So many times I'd seen him be brought home because he was unable to drive himself. I'm sure he'd done the same for you guys over the years. I never loved Jack like you so obviously did, but I loved the waves. They gave me something to look forward to after my husband died.

_He was good at business  
_

_but there was business left to do  
_

_He never said he loved me  
_

_guess he thought I knew_

I remember the only real conversation I ever had with him. He asked me to be the witness for his will, said he wanted someone who wouldn't ask too many questions. I knew you got his house and his truck Sam. So at the wake I asked if you were Sam, just to make sure I was right. I saw you that day clutching that same leather jacket of his that you pull tighter around you this warm day. Did he ever tell you that he loved you Sam? Did you ever tell him? Somehow I doubt it. The way you wept that day, it wasn't weeping for a lover. It was the way you pour your soul out for things left unsaid. They told me that he died to save you Sam. I know it's hard, but it's better this way, trust me. I saw him those few months when you went wherever you went. He wouldn't have survived losing you again. Sam you may have known him better than I did, but you never knew him like you could have, like you should have. I hope you knew how much he loved you Sam. I hope he told you, but just in case he didn't, I'll tell you myself one of these days. Not today, but one day soon I'll tell you that the greatest man you thought would never love you, loved you more than life itself.

THE END

I know totally miserable, but let me know what you think.


End file.
